Transformers Become Pokemon
by Transformersgirl4538
Summary: In my first story, transformers mysteriously become pokemon! In the Unova region in the pokemon world, several young trainers choose their first pokemon-without realizing it's a transformer. Join several trainers and their "pokemon" starters as they try to thwart the Decepticon-pokemon, get the Autobots into their Cybertronian form, and more. DISCONTINUED. SEE PROFILE FOR REASONING
1. Prologue

Hello! My name is transformersgirl4538 (you could call me TG if you want) and this is my first story. It's about transformers from random series (I'm seriously not saying what. No idea! :)) becoming pokemon in the pokemon world in the Unova region and they are with some humans who make the transformers their pokemon without even realizing what they are. Join several humans on a journey to win all the gym badges, thwart the Decepticon-pokemon, and get the Autobots into their Cybertronian form. Hope you like it! I don't own anything and this story won't have bad words or inappropriate language.

Prologue

BOOM! The fire from the guns made the night glow. The Autobots and Decepticons were having another battle on Cybertron. "Come on Hot Shot!" yelled Ironhide. "We gotta protect that ancient weapon!" "All right, Ironhide." replied Hot Shot. Just as the Autobots were heading toward the weapon, a bright light suddenly appeared over the battlefield, causing both Autobots and Decepticons to stop. The weapon suddenly started glowing, and was attracted to the light. The weapon started spinning around and around, causing a blinding light and every Cybertronian on the battlefield's vision went dark. As Autobot after Decepticon fell down, they were attracted into the light and, along with the weapon, disappeared.

So how did you like it? Please don't ever make mean comments, and Chapter 1 will soon be out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm so excited!" said 10-year-old Arcee Johnson (you'll find out later why her name is Arcee. It's a key part to the story.) Arcee was going to get her very first pokemon today in the Unova region. "Arcee! Get dressed quickly or else you'll be late meeting Bianca!" Arcee's mom shouted from the other room. "OK mom!" Arcee shouted back. She quickly got dressed into her clothes. When she was done, a tall girl with dark brown eyes, light skin, and long black hair wore a pink and black hat, a pink scarf, a black t-shirt, black leggings with a pink and black skirt over it, and black sneakers with pink laces. You could tell she really loves pink and black. She ran into the other room, and stopped before her mom. "Arcee," she said. "I have a few things for you. First, here is a bag to hold all of your items. Next, a Xtransceiver so you can call me whenever you want. Some money to buy whatever you need. A map of the Unova region so you don't get lost. And finally, running shoes so you can run. Have a safe trip!" "Thanks mom!" yelled Arcee over her shoulder as she sprinted out the door, going to meet Bianca.

So how did you like it? This is Aspertia City, but no rival is here-or so you think. No transformers were in this chapter, but more is to come. Chapter 2 will be out soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Hot Shot woke up, he felt...strange. He could see a blue sky, tall green grass and-. Wait,_ tall _green grass. The grass should be smaller, not taller than him. As he looked down at his hands, he instead saw tiny black paws! "Ahh!" Hot Shot shouted. "I have...paws!" He then noticed a long snout, black ears on his head, hind paws, and a curly tail. "What am I?!" he yelled. "A tepig!" said a female voice. As Hot Shot turned around, he saw a young girl (who we know as Bianca). _What is that?_ he thought. "Great! I'll get this tepig for the Professor!" Bianca said. _Tepig? Is that_ me_?_ Hot Shot thought. "Go! Minccino!" Bianca exclaimed as she threw a pokeball. "Minccino!" said a small gray mouse. _Is that a red orb and a what? This is a strange world._ "Minccino, use swift!" Stars appeared from Minccino and hit Hot Shot. _Ow!_ he thought as he fell backwards. Swift was too much. As what we would have seen, tepig had swirls in his eyes._ I...can't...move... _Hot Shot thought. _I feel...so...weak... _"Go pokeball!" exclaimed Bianca as she threw one. It hit Hot Shot, and he was in darkness. One...two...three times rolled the pokeball until it stopped. Stars appeared, and Hot Shot was trapped in the pokeball. "Yay! I got a tepig for Professor Juniper!" Bianca cheered as Hot Shot was in sheer terror. Then she walked towards the pokemon lab, having a pokemon-transformers tepig.

Poor Hot Shot! Sorry for not much description on the characters, but stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arcee ran as fast as she could, thanks to the running shoes. _I'm supposed to look for a girl in a big green hat..._ Arcee thought. _There she is! _Arcee slowed down, stopping behind the girl. "Um...excuse me? Are you Bianca?" Arcee asked. The girl turned around. "Oh! I am, and you must be Arcee." said Bianca. "Ya." Arcee replied "Are you ready to meet your new pokemon?" Bianca asked. "Sure." said Arcee as calmly as she could. "Great! Just choose the fire type tepig (which is Hot Shot if you read Chapter 2), the water type oshawott, or the grass type snivy." Arcee had already decided to choose oshawott, so it wasn't a hard decision. "I'll choose osh-" Arcee stopped. A strange voice said in her head _Choose tepig, for it is destiny._ It sounded male, deep, and...metallic? "I mean... tepig!" Arcee said, feeling mystified. "OK Arcee, here you go!" said Bianca handed Arcee tepig's pokeball, along with five other pokeballs, a badge case, and a pokedex." "The device I gave you is a pokedex, which will automatically record your pokemon's information. Try it on tepig!" "OK." "Tepig, I choose you!" cried Arcee, throwing the pokeball. Tepig popped out, looking scared. Arcee then heard a noise, and opened her pokedex. "Tepig, the fire pig pokemon. Tepig loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp." said the pokedex. "Wow!" exclaimed Arcee. "I have to be going now, so take care!" said Bianca, starting to run away. "Bye!" yelled Arcee. Facing towards tepig, Arcee said with a smile "Welcome to Arcee's pokemon team tepig."

_Hot Shot's View _

Hot Shot was inside what the girl called a "pokeball" when he heard footsteps. It was a young girl, which is Arcee. There was some talk, but what caught Hot Shot's attention was when the girl said her name was Arcee. _Arcee? Like our Arcee? But... the prophecy!_ Hot Shot thought. _Optimus, I found the girl. Her name is Arcee._ he thought. _Right Hot Shot, I know what to do. _replied Optimus. It was at this moment that Arcee heard the strange voice in her head. "I mean... tepig!" said Arcee, looking curious. _It worked Optimus. Good, because we need at least one Autobot with her. She will make everything right._ Suddenly, Hot Shot was out of the pokeball, staring up at Arcee. _Jeez, humans are _so _tall when you're this small_! Hot Shot thought, starting to feel scared. He heard a beep, and Arcee opened a device. A voice said strange words that seemed to be about _him_. "Wow!" exclaimed Arcee, looking excited. "I have to go now, so take care!" said the human who caught him as she started to run away. "Bye!" yelled Arcee. Arcee went down on her knees, and said with a smile "Welcome to Arcee's pokemon team tepig." _Great._ thought Hot Shot sarcastically.

Turns out, an Autobot can communicate to only Optimus Prime in their head as a pokemon. No, an Autobot can't think something like "Hey everybody! Where are you?" and a lot of Autobots replying. And only one Autobot at a time can communicate with Optimus. I felt like you needed to know Hot Shot's view, since I didn't want to make a chapter about it. Anyway, the pokedex entry about tepig is from Pokemon Black/White 2, but the story will take place in Black 2. No Decepticons will appear for a while, sorry. Chapter 4 is next.


	5. Chapter 4

From now on, I am going to keep on switching between characters-NOT Arcee or Hot Shot, but new main ones (more), which excludes Optimus.

Chapter 4

Optimus Prime was leafing through a Cybertronian book and stopped. There on the page said:

_There will be the human with the name of one close_

_There will be a human with the heart of one mighty_

_There will be a human with the strength of many_

_All three humans will be Cybertron's last hope_

_When disaster strikes on many Cybertronians_

_And only all three can save the planet,_

_The Autobots, and the Decepticons._

Optimus stared in shock. He already knew the prophecy, as most Cybertronians did, but something made him surprised. _Name of one close...didn't Hot Shot say he was with a human girl named Arcee?_

_Lydia's view_

11-year-old Lydia Serfey sat down on her bed. She was thinking about what pokemon starter to choose, since she was getting her first pokemon on the same day as Arcee. _Snivy? No, I don't want a grass type. Oshawott? Most likely will be my HM slave. Tepig? Too rough. Oh man, what will I choose?_ "Lydia!" said her younger brother Justin as he walked into her room. "Mom wants to say you should go now." "OK Justin." said Lydia as she got up. "You wanted to see me mom?" she asked when she got downstairs. "Here are a few things I wanted to give you."(Author's Note: Takes too long to say everything . Read Chapter 1 for information) said her mom. Lydia took everything with a smile. "Have fun dear!" her mom cried as Lydia walked out the door.

_Later..._

Lydia jogged toward Bianca. "Excuse me, but are you Bianca?" Lydia asked. "Why yes I am, you must be Lydia." Bianca replied warmly. "Are you ready to choose your partner?" "Yes." "Well, just choose from the fire type tepig, the water type oshawott, or the grass type snivy." On the way to meeting Bianca, Lydia decided she would choose tepig, for Lydia thought might have big hearts. ''I'll choose te-" Lydia broke off, a voice saying something in her head (sound familiar?) _Choose snivy, for it is destiny._ it said. "Sorry, what I mean is that I'll choose snivy!" Lydia said as brightly as she could, feeling heartbroken for listening to the voice. "Here you go!" Bianca said. (pokedex stuff now)"Go! Snivy!" Lydia cried, throwing the pokeball. "Sni..." snivy said, looking calm.(more pokedex stuff). Bianca then gives Lydia the stuff she needs. "I need to meet with another trainer, so bye and take care!" Bianca said, running away. "Goodbye!" Lydia yelled. Looking down at snivy, she said "I'll think I'll name you "Ninja" snivy. And I'm Lydia." "Vi." was all Ninja said. Ninja then stared hard at Lydia, making her feel like this snivy was special, and barely hurt at his attitude.

I introduced the prophecy Hot Shot was talking about, and another main character, Lydia Serfey. Lydia hears a strange voice like Arcee did, and snivy seems a little strange. The truth will be revealed in Chapter 5, which will hopefully be out soon!

Author's Note: When I said the pokedex stuff, I mean what happened in Chapter 3 when Arcee was introduced to the pokedex, and snivy's description in Pokemon Black/White 2.


	6. Chapter 5

I need to thank some people before I start. Puppypokedog, thanks for encouraging me-in real life too-to keep on making more, new chapters. Thanks for following me, for being a great best friend. You said you would rate this story 9.99 stars-the 0.01 missing is because you don't like transformers!:) And a guest, who said this is great. You made my day.:)

_Chapter 5_

All Prowl could see was darkness. No light, no space, just darkness formed in a sphere-like way. From what he didn't know, Prowl was already inside a pokeball when he woke up, for Bianca caught him when he was still unconscious. _What is this place?_ Prowl wondered. _And I feel so weird...ah!_ Prowl stared down at his tail._ Interesting... I have a big green tail and little green arms with white legs. What is this creature?_ Just then, Prowl heard a voice. "Go! Snivy!" it said. He was then airborne, and then on the ground. He stared at a tall creature that looked like a female...human? She had medium brown hair, red glasses, brown eyes, and a kind expression on her face. "What...?" Prowl said, but sounded like a "Sni..." to us. He tried to stay calm, which was easy for him luckily. The human then took out a strange device and it talked. Another human then gave the first girl some supplies, and said "I need to meet with another trainer, so bye and take care!" (she?) said, running away. "Goodbye!" yelled the girl. The girl then looked down at Prowl, and said "I'll think I'll name you "Ninja" snivy. And I'm Lydia." "Ninja? Really?" Prowl said ("Vi..."). Just then, a voice sounded in Prowl's head. It was Optimus Prime._ Prowl, I think this human named Lydia might relate to the human in the prophecy that has the heart of one mighty. Cooperate with her, for you have to be with her now. Fine Optimus._ Prowl then turned away, not noticing the look of curiosity and hurt on Lydia's face.

Author's Note: If you've seen Prowl's vehicle form for Transformers:Age of Extinction, then you might be wondering why I included Prowl, instead of somebody like Arcee (Autobot of course). Well, in the Transformers: Animated TV series (not my favorite) Prowl is a motorcycle, so he's fast and is mostly calm. Like I said in the Prologue, just using Transformers characters from random series.


	7. Chapter 6

I should have done this a while ago, but I dedicate this and all of my future stories to Puppypokedog. Rock on BFF!

Chapter 6

Samantha Renburg was tired of waiting. For one thing, her little sister Natalie wouldn't stop bugging her, saying questions like "Who are you choosing?" which Samantha answered many times with "Snivy." And for another, the girl she was supposed to meet-Bianca- wasn't here yet. Thankfully, Samantha could learn to keep her calm better with snivy, and Natalie was leaving Aspertia City Outlook, heading home. A girl then ran up the stairs. Huffing, she said "Hi! I'm Bianca, and are you Samantha." Samantha responded with "Ya." "Are you ready to meet your partner?" "I guess..." "OK you can choose from the water type oshawott, the grass type snivy, or the fire type tepig (hey, Bianca can't say the order in the same way every time)." "I'm choosing sn-" Samantha then broke off, hearing a mysterious and strange voice in her head (wink, wink). _Choose oshawott, for it is destiny._ it said. "I'm choosing oshawott." Samantha said, not the least bit hazed. "Here you go!" said Bianca, handing over oshawott's pokeball. "Come out and fight oshawott!(she choose that phrase, for she considered herself and her pokemon tough [true!])" Oshawott came out, looking like it was mystified at what happened. (once again, all of this pokedex stuff is happening, skipping to the end). "Goodbye Samantha, and have a great time with oshawott!" Bianca called over her shoulder, walking down the stairs. "Ya, bye." said Samantha. "Now let's see, I need a tough team, so you're going to need a tough name." muttered Samantha, staring at her oshawott. Oshawott, just looked plain intimidated by Samantha. " I got it! Your new name is "Warrior"!" cried Samantha. Warrior then looked proud at Samantha, and she knew that she was going to really like Warrior.

Ya, ya, I know this is a short chapter.I know I could have said a lot more stuff. But you can just read about a very similar experience with Arcee in Chapter 3. Samantha Renburg is, saying on what I am telling the public RIGHT NOW, another and the last human in the prophecy. Know why I said [true!]? It's because in the real world, Puppypokedog is a real tough girl, which I like. I'm not offending you "Samantha", but I have to admit that the tough part IS you, NOT the "I'm mean to other people and I'm not calm." part. :) Chapter 7 is out soon, and imaginary pokedollars to people who can guess which transformer oshawott is (hints: Oshawott is a male, not a Decepticon, and not a leader, leutenent (spell right?)/deputy or whatever, or medic. Still should leave you with some choices. :)). Have fun.:)

P.S.-I love smiley faces. :) :) :) :) :) :)


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Something doesn't feel right._ Smokescreen thought. _Maybe it had to do with that strange weapon..._ and just like that, Smokescreen fell asleep. Bianca was tired from her long journey to Nuvema Town so she could get another pokedex, more balls, and the starters (for Professor Juniper was too busy to get three/fifteen of everything). "Man, I need to rest." said Bianca. She figured that a certain tree looked nice, so she raced over to it. Unfortunately, as we know from Black and White, Bianca is always running into Ash, so as a replacement, she now runs into random things every once in a while. The force was so strong, that Smokescreen got knocked out of the tree and hit the ground hard. "What?!" ("Osh?!") he said, waking up. It was at this time that he took into being that he was white on his head/arms, dark blue on his ears/arms/...tail, and tiny and ([me]*smirks*) chubby. _What the heck?!_ Since Smokescreen was staring at himself, Bianca took this as a perfect time to catch this oshawott. She silently threw a pokeball, and after it rolled three times, stopped and Smokescreen was caught, like the other two. _Might as well go back to sleep..._ he thought before blackness.

_Later_

Smokescreen awoke to talk outside his...um...place. "I'm choosing sn-" it said before breaking off. _Who said that?_ Smokescreen wondered (you know what happened)._ Smokescreen, I just sent a message to this girl. She might be in the prophecy. Optimus? Is that you? Yes, and you need to bond with the girl. Uh... alright Optimus. I won't let you down. Good._ "I'm choosing oshawott." the voice said. _Am I oshawott?_ Smokescreen silently asked. His question got answered when the voice said "Come out and fight oshawott!" and he was on the ground. _What the-?_ Now he could see that the voice was female, and that the female had a tough expression on her face. _Add metal, weapons, and make her way taller, and she looks like Ironhide!_ he thought. Ironhide just plain intimidated him, so as the girl was like Ironhide, he freaked out and was clearly intimidated by her. (pokedex stuff happens) "Goodbye Samantha, and have a good time with oshawott!" another voice cried. Another female was walking away. The girl called Samantha said "Ya, bye.". Samantha looked down at Smokescreen and muttered "Now lets see, I need a tough team, so you're going to need a tough name.". Smokescreen was still intimidated by Samantha. "I got it! Your new name is "Warrior"!" _"Warrior" huh? I could get used to that._ he thought, feeling proud. Samantha looked happy.

I LOVE SMOKESCREEN! AS IN MASSIVE AUTOBOT CRUSH! ONLY FROM PRIME! And for the tree thing, Puppypokedog thought up of the idea, for I needed help! Please don't write mean reviews to her-or me. :)


	9. Chapter 8

Finally, I'm done with all of the new characters! I'm pretty much just going to Arcee for the rest on the book, for I just wanted you fellow readers to know a little bit about what happened to the other five characters. :) And now Arcee and Hot Shot's journey begins...

_Chapter 8_

"What will I call you tepig? Uh...um... oh! My pokedex!" Tepig, not knowing what a pokedex was, just stared at Arcee with a confused look on his face. Noticing it, Arcee then said "Tepig, this device right here is a pokedex. It tells information about you and other pokemon. Now let's see, what's your ability?" Finding out what it is, Arcee said with a smile "Blaze. That is your new nickname tepig. 'Blaze'." At least tepig looked happy. _I'll at least show mom Blaze._ Arcee thought. "Come on tepig! Into the pokeball you go!" Blaze was terrified of it, not liking the darkness. "Hm, you don't like your pokeball am I right?" Blaze said "Te!" ("Yes!") A look of confusion swept both pokemon and trainer's face. Blaze, realizing that Arcee can't understand him when he talks, and Arcee, for she or no other human knows how to understand the pokemon language! Realizing his mistake, Blaze instead nods his head. A look of kindness underwent Arcee's face. "You don't have to Blaze. You can stay out of your pokeball if you like." She said softly. A look of relief appeared in Blaze's face. "Come on then, I want to show you to my mom." Blaze just followed her.

_Minutes later_

"MOM! I'm home with a pokemon!" Arcee yelled. Blaze did his best to cover his ears. "Arcee! Did you get oshawott like you wanted?" her mother asked. Her brown eyes settled on tepig. "You chose tepig?" "...Ya." "How nice!" Arcee's mom said cheerfully. "I'm sure you and tepig will have a fun time together!" Arcee nodded. Tepig gazed at Arcee's mom looking curious. "Hi tepig! I'm Arcee's mom!" she then reached out her hand to pet Blaze, but he recoiled. "Sorry mom." Arcee apologized. "It's alright, just call in on your Xtransiever from time to time alright?" "OK." "Bye!" her mom called as the two headed out the door. Blaze stopped for a second and stared at Arcee's mom, then followed the girl to who knows where._ Something seems different about that tepig... _Arcee's mom thought, eyes still fixed on the door. _I hope they'll be fine._

Elsewhere, Lydia Serfey and Ninja meet up with Samantha Renburg and Warrior...

OK, I promise the next chapter will actually seem like a journey, for I have plans. I SERIOUSLY want some reviews/rates, for I just don't want to review Puppypokedog over and over again using Private Messaging. I want to talk to some people, please! Stay tuned! :)


	10. Chapter 9

I'm SO SORRY for not uploading a new chapter yesterday. I uploaded 8 on Tuesday, but didn't realize I forgot a step to upload a chapter when Puppy said so. I did the missing step yesterday, but I then couldn't go on the computer because I had to do work, eat dinner, and go to bed. I'll upload two chapters today to make up for the loss. :)

_Chapter 9_

_Many people's view_

Lydia and Samantha crossed paths. They didn't even realize it at the time until Warrior bounced up and down, and then running away. Ninja pointed his head in the direction where four footsteps were, and ran away also. This caused both girls to be irritated. "Ninja! Why'd you run off like that?" "WARRIOR! What the heck?!" Warrior looked plain scared, but brightened up when he looked at Ninja. "Prowl?" ("Osha?") "Smokescreen?" ("Sniv?") Smokescreen then put a big grin on his face, and gave Prowl a hug. "Prowler! I'm glad I'm not the only one like this!" (Osha! Wott wott!")"Don't call me that, put me down, and I thought the same thing." ("Vi, sni, snivy vy.")Prowl said, using his vines to put Smokescreen down. Smokescreen just stared in awe. "Cool..." ("Wo...") Samantha and Lydia were having a conversation as well. "What gives girl?! You ran into me!" Samantha yelled. "I did not!" Lydia yelled back. Cooling down, Samantha muttered "Well sor-ee." Lydia sighed. Taking out her hand, she said 'I'm Lydia Serfey." "Samantha Renburg. Call me Sam if you want." Samantha returned the handshake. "OK Sam." "Now, what's with our pokemon?" "They appear to know each other." Hearing that remark, Smokescreen stopped talking to Prowl and faced the girls saying "Well girls, we do know each other, for we are-." ("Sha wott, osha oshawott osh-.") Lydia and Sam stared at Smokescreen, looking confused. _Oh, they can't understand me. I forgot_. he thought. "Do you know each other?" Lydia asked. Smokescreen nodded his head. Strange... Sam thought. "Uh... we can travel together if you want if that's OK with you?" Lydia asked hesitating. "First battle. Then talk." Sam said. Lydia shrugged. "Fine by me." _Oh no. I have to fight my ally and friend..._ Smokescreen thought. "Let the battle begin!" cried Samantha.

_At the same time _

Arcee and Blaze finally came to Flocessy Town. They were currently at the Pokemon Center, where both trainer and pokemon would rest. Blaze was hesitant at the thought of being into a machine, but Arcee reassured him with a "You'll be fine." Arcee asked Nurse Joy if they could stay at the Center after Blaze was done. "Sure you can. Just follow me." said Nurse Joy. The twosome then followed Nurse Joy to an empty room where they would spend the night. "Have a good night!" called Nurse Joy as she went back to the counter. "Thanks!" Arcee called after her. "Come on Blaze, let's get ready for bed."

I know I said it would just be Arcee's view now, but until a life-changing event will happen (in a few chapters), it will stay this way. I promise I WILL make another chapter today, for I have a few hours till dinner. Chapter 10 will sure affect the future!


	11. Chapter 10

I realized that I can't keep my promises. After I said yesterday that I had a few hours to work on this chapter, I realized I had to take a shower. Which took up until dinner time. Sorry. So for now on, I pro- Almost did it again. :) Any way, here's Chapter 10.

_Chapter 10_

By the time Arcee and Blaze had settled in, it was getting dark. _Might as well go to bed now then later._ Arcee thought. "Come on Blaze, we're going to bed." She said aloud. Her tepig just sat on the floor, and fell asleep. After Arcee got in her PJ's, she fell asleep too. Her last thought was _I'm so glad I chose tepig._

_Later_

Hot Shot woke up. He checked to make sure his "trainer" was asleep, and found she was. Very quietly, he got up off the floor, and made his way to the other room. _"Trainer"...nobody is my trainer._ he thought. He made a slight creaking on the floor, and winced. Luckily for him, Arcee was still asleep. _I totally have to check with myself what to do._ he thought as he entered the extra room.

Arcee slowly woke up. It was the middle of the night. When Hot Shot made the creaking, she did wake up, but opened her eyes after he left the room. She looked down on the floor, and saw that tepig wasn't there. She began to call his name when she heard a male voice. It sounded like it was coming from the other room. Slowly and quietly, she got up and managed to avoid the creaky floorboard as she peeked into the other room. There was Blaze, pacing around and...talking? She thought her ears were playing tricks on her, but stopped believing so when he did talk. "What am I going to do with Arcee? I need to keep on acting like a pokemon but also need to look for the rest of the Autobots. They could be anywhere on this planet, and could be a pokemon like me. And how am I going to get back into my Cybertronian form?" he said. Arcee was shocked, but padded into the room. "Blaze? What are you doing up?" And why were you talking?" Blaze looked shocked that Arcee was up, and that he revealed himself in front of her. "Uh..." he said. "This is a dream, and I don't talk. Now go back to bed Arcee." _Really? That's your best excuse?_ she thought. Crossing her arms, she said "You can't fool me Blaze." *sighs* "Fine. You caught me. I guess I better explain myself then." "Mm-hm" Arcee still had her arms crossed. Blaze looked back up at her. "You might want to sit down, for my story can be long in your view." Arcee sat down on the floor. "OK, to start out with things, my name isn't Blaze. It's Hot Shot." Hot Shot stared at Arcee. "Uh...OK Hot Shot." she said. "OK, I'm not even a pokemon. I'm actually a...giant robot you would say." Hot Shot prepared for Arcee's reaction, expecting shock, horror, or worse-pain for him lying to her. But he didn't expect her eyes to be shining, mouth smiling, and saying "Awesome." _Didn't see that coming._ he thought. "Aren't you scared?" he asked. "Nope. Not at all." Arcee answered. "OK, moving on...I come from a very far away planet called Cybertron. I am an Autobot, the "good guys", and the Decepticons are the "bad guys". We Autobots want peace with the Decepticons, but the Decepticons refuse to. This caused a war for many centuries. It's still going on. Autobots also protect life from different planets, including you humans and pokemon on Earth. Decepticons want to conquer this planet, enslave you all, and kill Earth's species too. It's our job to stop the Decepticons." Hot Shot paused, letting this sink in. Seeing that Arcee wasn't going to talk, he continued. "We were in the middle of a fight with the Decepticons back on Cybertron, protecting an ancient weapon we found on Earth. Ironhide and I were going to stop fighting and hide the weapon-ultimately protecting it from the 'cons when it started glowing. This broke up the fighting, and the weapon began to float. Afterwards, every Cybertronian on the battlefield fell unconscious, and when I woke up, I was like this. I was then captured by that human you call Bianca, and then we met." A look of understanding passes Arcee's face, and Hot Shot prepared himself on what he was going to say next. "Arcee..." he said quietly. "Ya?" she answered. "There is something else. There is a Cybertronian prophecy, and it says:

_There will be a human with the name of one close._

_There will be a human with the heart of on mighty._

_There will be a human with the strength of many._

_All three humans will be Cybertron's last hope_

_When disaster strikes on many Cybertronians._

_And only all three can save the planet,_

_The Autobots, and the Decepticons._

"I think that you are the human with the name of one close." "...You mean I'm named after an Autobot?" "Yes." "And I'm in an alien prophecy?" "Yes." "And I'm supposed to save your planet called Cybertron with two other humans?" "Yes" "Oh." "So you are going to-" "Hot Shot, do you think I'm gonna say no to this? Cause I'm not, I'm sticking with you." Awkward silence followed. "O-OK." Hot Shot stammered. "We better get some sleep then." "Ya. Good night Hot Shot." Good night Arcee."

If I can't make a second chapter, this one will make up for it cause it's my longest. Arcee now knows the truth! I have been waiting for the time to post this! Please R/R (rate and review), and see you in Chapter 11. :)


	12. Chapter 11

I said I would make two chapters yesterday, doing it today. This won't be as long as most of the others, due to the fact that Chapter 10 (first chapter I made today) is over 1,000 words long. Pretty much already two chapters. But I WILL make a second chapter. :)

Chapter 11

Samantha and Lydia were having their battle. "Ninja! Use tackle!" Lydia cried. Ninja didn't move. "Ninja? Ninja, come on. Use tackle on oshawott!" Lydia cried again, but Ninja still wouldn't move. "Seriously Ninja?" "If you're not going, then I will!" said Sam. "Warrior, tackle too!" Like Ninja, Warrior didn't move. "COME ON WARRIOR! USE TACKLE ON SNIVY!" Sam yelled. Warrior was so scared that he did use tackle. "Ow..." Said Prowl. "Sorry Prowl, but that girl scares me as much as Ironhide does!" said Smokescreen. "Please oh PLEASE Ninja! Use tackle PLEASE!" pleaded Lydia. Ninja still didn't want to attack Warrior. "Oh what the heck, this battle is over." said Sam. "We weren't making much progress anyway. And yes, I will come with you Lydia." "Thanks Samantha." "Welcome." "Hey Prowl," whispered Smokescreen. "we got two of the humans in the prophecy. We're making good progress." "Yes Smokescreen, but we still need to find one more." "How hard can it be if we found two?"

Sorry for being so short, but Chapter 10 is over 1,000 words long! I'm not gonna update this story for a a few days or more, for I want to get my second story "I'm Not Human" to Chapter 11 also. Sorry for the wait. :(


	13. Chapter 12

Yay! I'm working on "Transformers Become Pokemon" again! AND it's the day after Thanksgiving, so in my opinion that means it's special. Chapter 12 is here. :D

_Chapter 12_

Arcee woke up with a yawn. She blinked sleep out of her eyes, and looked around her-no, really her and Blaze's- room. Wow, what a dream. She thought. It seemed so real! Just then, Blaze jumped up on her bed, and said cheerfully "Good morning Arcee!" "AHH!" screamed Arcee. "It WAS real!" "Of course it was real!" said Hot Shot. "Everything I told you last night was real." "...I understand." said Arcee quietly. Hot Shot just stared at her. "...I better get ready." mumbled Arcee. Hot Shot just blinked. 5 minutes later, Arcee was ready to continue her way to Virbank City when an older man stopped her. "Excuse me, but may I look at your pokemon?" he said in a kind voice. After looking at him for a few moments, Arcee's eyes widened in shock. "Y-Y-You're Alder, and you used to be the Unova region's Champion before Iris!" she stammered in surprise. "Why has I am!" said Alder. "And I would like to look at your tepig for a minute, if you don't mind." "S-Sure!" she said, still shocked. Alder bent down, and picked up Hot Shot. Hot Shot looked scared, and for that Arcee whispered "It's OK Hot Shot. This is Alder, and he's the nicest man ever." He looked reassured, and then Alder put him down. "My my my, your tepig really really seems to like you!" said Alder. "I can tell that you two share a tight bond." "Thank you Alder!" said Arcee with a smile. "Are you going to challenge the Aspertia City's Gym?" asked Alder. "Aspertia City has a Gym?" wondered Arcee. Alder laughed. "Why yes, Aspertia City has a Gym. But you might want to stop at Flocessy Ranch to train before you challenge the Gym Leader, Cheren." "Flocessy Ranch huh?" muttered Arcee. "OK, we're going there Blaze, and thank you Alder." "Any time young lady. But before you go, may I ask for your name?" he said. "Johnson. Arcee Johnson." said Arcee with a smile. "Well Arcee, have a nice trip with tepig!" he called as Arcee and Hot Shot walked away. "You here that Hot Shot? We're gonna do some training at Flocessy Ranch." Hot Shot was silent as they walked towards Flocessy Ranch. _I wonder what's wrong with Hot Shot?_ wondered Arcee. She shrugged off the question though, but maybe she shouldn't have.

Alder stared at Arcee and tepig as they walked away. _Arcee huh?_ He thought. _My mission has finally made some progress. I have finally found someone who is in the prophecy._

Whew! I had NO IDEA what to do in this chapter, since I haven't updated "Transformers Become Pokemon" (I'm calling "TBP" now) in such a long time. I seriously couldn't even remember Arcee Johnson until I read the first chapter again! I need ideas PLEASE! I am clueless right now. And something's up with Alder! He he he he he. Anyways, PLEASE OF PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP help me out! ;D


	14. AN 1

I have decided to not do this story until next year. Seeing how my other story, I'm Not Human has over 2,000 and only a few chapters more than TBP, and how TBP has only, like, 666 views, I decided to take a few weeks off. Sorry for people WHO ACTUALLY LIKED this story.


	15. NOTE! THIS IS IMPORTANT!

THIS STORY IS NOW DISCONTINUED. SEEING HOW UNPOPULAR IT IS AND HOW BORING THE PLOT IS, I'M QUITTING IT. IN OTHER WORDS, ABANDONING IT. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO GIVE IT TO OTHER PEOPLE IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT IT, SO PLEASE HELP ME THROUGH THAT PROCESS.

THANK YOU.

-TG


End file.
